conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Islands
The twin islands were a pair islands located in the eastern ocean. There were close to Donber and Aucharm. The islands are the birth place of the Tormod mchaane and his younger brother Ian ruaridh mchaane. History The islands were historically isolated and were first inhabited by a strange duck like people and strange half dwarves products of breeding over the centuries humans and dwarves. These two people mysteriously died out in the first era. Later during perhaps the second era, the ulach from the central lands settled the island bringing their culture and language. The ulachs lived in tribal groups who hunted and traded. The northmen came during the third era whilst being led by the Faurmaur who was a cousin to the king of the freemen. They came to the islands because they wished to find a kingdom which could be more easily defended from the mirkuleon empire. The northmen defeated the tribal ulachs at the coast lines of the western island and named it the sun island. the eastern island was called the moon island and it was undergovarnace from the ulach tribal confederacy. Both nations swore to be isolated from all outside influence this meant the islands were technologically backwards by a thousand years. The two people lived in relative peace until the mirkuleons came around the early fourth era with early musket rifles and cannons which they gave to the ulachs in exchange for the ulachs allowing trade and mirkuleon explorers onto the islands. The ulachs defeated the northmen in the battle of the west island, After the dwarven crisis the islands fell into disarray and chaos due to infighting. The islands became isolated once again during the time of technological rebirth of four thousand years, This meant it kept the old technology of the pre dwarven technological world. The islands were invaded later during the great war and where used as a mirkuleon garrison and as a harbour for the empire's navy. The islands strategic place allowed for the mirkuleon navy to attack Donber with ease. After the defeat of the Empire during the great war, the mirkuleon navy held onto the islands due to distruption of communications. The mirkuleon naval personal set up a city and named it freshkiour's port on sun island. The city was later abaddoned and the technology such as rifles, cars etc were taken by the navy back to the empire. The islands fell back into a medieval technological period with most of its inhabited living in the inner island and on moon island being ambgious to the changes. For years the islands were as if they were a world of their own, with various kings and armies who fought small scale wars. The mirkulosn invaded during the reign of kevouslar VII who used rifles and machine guns as well as tanks and fighter planes to combat the forces of king Faurmuarson XVIII who used his army of northmen who used swords, bows and horses. The north man forces were decimated and the mirkuleon twin island legion went through the sun island destroying all northmen. The ulach tribemen were at first supportive of the mirkuleons and saw them as liberators. The ulach of the sun island conducted the night of widows were the slaughtered the northmen men and boys and then sold their women and daughters into slavery. Northmen later conducted the night of orphans were they slaughtered hunderds ulach women and castrated hunderds of ulach men leaving only the children. The mirkuleon twin island legion evantually took both islands and the population on mass was enslaved and forced to work in the feilds or in mines whilst others were sold into slavery across the eastern ocean. The years that followed saw brutal repression of the people of the twin islands who were being wiped out through dieases and war. Resistance was led by small individual gurrilla groups who managed to liberate in seventeen years of terrorist tactics and gurrilla warefare, the moon island. The rebels expelled all mirkuleons from the island but the rebel goverment evantually fell into civil war between those who wished to follow different tribes and clans choices in kings. Tormod with his only surving brother Ian were the last of the line of the high lords of the ulachs from the second era. Tormod was evantually given the tile of high lord however he gave the title to his brother due to Tormod being almost driven mad by the guilt of his crimes. New freeland sent aid the moon island and gave it a modern army and navy to combat the mirkuleon threat from the sun island. High lord Ian signed a peace deal with the mirkuleon empire that neither island would attack each other. This caused certain extreme elements in the moon island army to split off and create the Ulach liberation army. This Ulach liberation army then moved to the sun island to use gurrilla war to try to unite the twin islands under the ulach state. The moon islanders under Earl Sigmund who was a northman nobleman set up the Imperial loyalist army to combat the ulach liberation army. Thus starting the war of the moon island. demographics politics geography Write the first section of your page here.r page here.